Guérison
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Missing Scene du film "Les Reliques de la Mort" partie 1. Ron, Harry et Hermione viennent d'arriver à la Chaumière aux Coquillages de Bill et Fleur. One Shot, Ron&Hermione evidemment. Bonne lecture :


_Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Juste envie d'écrire un peu, alors j'ai emprunté les personnages à la talentueuse **J.K Rowling**._

_Un petit shot qui se situe à la fin des Reliques de la Mort, partie 1. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Cela faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plage de Tinworth, qu'elle se retrouvait déjà assise là, sur la longue table en bois foncé de la cuisine, chez Bill et Fleur. Hermione regardait la décoration de la cuisine, néanmoins un peu inquiète._

"Il faut qu'elle mette ça sur sa plaie." déclara alors une jolie voix féminine à l'accent Français, juste à côté d'elle. Hermione détourna son regard des photos placardées au mur, et vit Fleur qui tendait un flacon un peu ancien, et une compresse à Ron.

"Merci Fleur." rétorqua doucement Ron avant de s'avancer vers Hermione. Celle ci le regarda faire et soupira.

"Ron, je..."

"Mais elle ne put même pas terminer.

"Y a pas de "Ron, je"," coupa t-il en versant un peu de produit du flacon sur la compresse. Puis il lui tendit.

"Il faut que tu te soignes." trancha t-il, comme un ordre.

"Mais je n'ai rien!" assura t-elle. Bornée. Hermione Granger avait toujours été bornée. Ron se contenta de soupirer.

"Et ce que t'as au cou, c'est rien peut être?" maugréa t-il.

"Ecoute le, Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte." s'en mêla gentiment Fleur.

"Mais c'est qu'une égratignure..." se défendit Hermione.

"On ne sait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur le poignard de Bellatrix. Tu devrais vraiment désinfecter, ma belle." ajouta Fleur, venue au secour de Ron.

"En voila des paroles censées!" plaisanta Ron en regardant Fleur. Cette dernière lui sourit.

"Si t'as encore besoin de moi pour la raisonner, tu m'appelles...Je vais voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide, dehors." annonça Fleur en quittant la cuisine. Une fois partie, Hermione reposa des yeux suppliant sur le rouquin alors que celui ci lui adressait un regard victorieux.

"Alors, on a entendu les paroles de Madame Fleur Weasley? Il faut toujours écouter les Weasley." conclut -il non sans humour. Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de rire.

""S'il te plait Ron...je veux rejoindre Harry et Luna. Je veux enterrer Dobby avec lui." gémit-elle, à la limite de craquer à nouveau.

"On les rejoindra dès que tu te seras soignée." trancha t-il.

Elle soupira fortement, n'en pensant pas moins. Ron comprit qu'il fallait la convaincre et se rapprocha légèrement d'elle.

"Ecoute, Hermione...Je sais que c'est horrible, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dobby mais malheureusement, ça ne le fera pas revenir de rester à ses côtés. On va l'enterrer, bien sûr...Mais toi, tu es en vie, et Bellatrix ne t'as pas épargnée. Et ça, Harry le sait très bien. Il va t'attendre pour enterrer Dobby...Mais avant il faut que tu te soignes. Parce que sinon, Dobby sera mort pour rien en te sauvant." termina t-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

_Hermione avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait ressassé...La torture de Bellatrix, la mort de Dobby... Elle posa alors furtivement ses doigts sur l'entaille toujours saignante de son cou. Puis elle regarda son index, recouvert de sang. Elle ne put dire un mot de plus, que Ron avait déja posé la compresse imbibée sur sa plaie, tout doucement._

"Doucement...je te fais pas mal?" demanda t-il.

_Hermione le fixa dans les yeux et hocha doucement la tête, comme paralisée par leur proximité. Il était la, debout devant elle, tout près, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la soignait, mais ce n'était pas le pansement qui lui fit le plus de bien à ce moment là. C'était la main de Ron sur son cou. Leurs yeux se cherchaient et le silence s'installa quelques secondes._

_Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Ron retira la compresse de la plaie d'Hermione et constata qu'elle était rouge sang par endroit. L'entaille saignait toujours un peu mais le produit miracle avait bel et bien réduit la taille et la profondeur de la blessure._

"Et bien, elle ne t'as pas râté." reconnut -il, devenant légèrement nerveux. Il avait mal supporté de la voir un couteau sous la gorge, il y avait a peine un moment.

"Ca n'a aucune importance." souffla Hermione, les yeux baissés. Ron sembla surpris de sa phrase et releva ses yeux vers elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes...ca en a pour moi...Pour Harry. Pour tout le monde, Hermione...surtout pour moi..." conclut -il, légèrement hésitant. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, l'attendant au tournant après cette phrase qui raisonnait comme un aveu.

Ron posa la compresse et le flacon sur la table, puis il inspira un grand cou et attrapa sa main.

"Tu sais, je..." Il hésita. "Quand j'entendais tes cris, dans la cave des Malefoy, j'avais mal pour toi, ça me rendait fou. J'aurais jamais supporté qu'elle te tue." concéda t-il très directement, ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux plus foncés de la jeune fille. Les larmes perlaient dans les yeux d'Hermione. De la part de Ron qui avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était déja beaucoup. Elle caressa ses doigts dans les siens, et renifla furtivement.

"Moi non plus j'aurais pas supporté qu'elle me tue." plaisanta t-elle, le faisant sourire.

"Très marrant." nota t-il en se régalant de la voir sourire, enfin. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un simple moment comme ça, sans la pression de la guerre, sans penser à l'avenir tout entier du monde de la magie, qui reposait uniquement sur leurs frêles épaules.

"On va rejoindre Harry?" finit par demander Ron dans un sourire. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Hermione acquiesça, mais lorsque Ron fit glisser sa main jusqu'a son bras, elle grinça des dents et ressentit comme une décharge, une vive douleur dans le bras.

"Aïe..." souffla t-elle, piquant la curiosité de Ron, qui fronça les sourcils.

"Je t'ai fait mal?" s'étonna t-il. Il l'avait à peine effleurée.

"Non c'est pas toi, c'est..."

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et releva alors la manche de son pull jusqu'a son coude, et Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson. Bellatrix avait osé inscrire dans la chair du bras d'Hermione l'expression "Sang de Bourbe" avec son propre sang. Comme une entaille enfoncée dans la chair. Il fulminait. Il attrapa son bras et inspecta l'étendu de la chose plus précisemment._

"Quel monstre cette Bellatrix...Si je l'attrape..."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

" Si tu l'attrapes, elle risque de faire bien pire alors s'il te plait, abstient toi."

"Tu parles..." rit Ron, nerveux. "Tout ce qu'elle aime, c'est persecuter les moldus. Elle ne ferait rien à quelqu'un de sang pur...C'est uniquement par plaisir de s'attaquer à ce qu'elle considère plus faible qu'elle."

" Ne crois pas ça, Ron. On est avec Harry dans cette guerre. Elle fera tout pour nous détruire." expliqua Hermione. Ron admit intérieurement qu'elle avait raison.

_Il posa doucement son index sur sa cicatrice, comme s'il espérait que ça puisse la soulager ne serait - ce qu'un peu._

"En tous cas je ne la laisserai plus jamais te toucher." promit t-il en la dévorant du regard.

_Touchée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant ensuite rattraper le flacon posé à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit et grâce à la pipette, il laisser tomber quatre gouttes sur la peau d'Hermione. Aussitôt, l'écriture s'estompa, et la douleur de la jeune fille également. Ils regardèrent la blessure totalement disparaitre, puis Ron reposa le flacon, satisfait. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, releva légèrement son bras encore un peu endolori puis vint déposer un baiser sur son avant bras. Ce geste fit plus de bien à Hermione que n'importe quel médicament._

"Et voila. Si avec ça, t'as encore mal..." railla t-il en se redressant.

_Elle continuait de sourire, sentant son coeur s'emballer. Elle leva sa main jusqu'à la joue gauche de Ron, et posa ses doigts délicats sur la joue en question. Il avait également quelques égratignures sur le visages. Elle les caressa fébrilement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Ron la laissa faire, comme hypnotisé._

"Merci." murmura t-elle doucement, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

_Puis comme attirée par lui, elle se laissa doucement tomber contre son torse qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Ron l'accueillit chaleureusement, s'empressant d'entourer ses épaules. La tête enfouie dans son pull, Hermione ferma les yeux et savoura son étreinte, son odeur, les battements de son coeur...Elle aurait pu rester des heures comme cela. Lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Ron contre son front, et le long baiser qu'il y déposa, elle comprit. Il était revenu pour elle, et elle ne le laisserait plus jamais repartir._

_The End._

Merci d'avoir lu :)_  
_


End file.
